Bones et' Plaisir
by k4m1k4zs
Summary: Sexo, morte e glamour. Este é o mundo que Brennan e Booth mergulham de cabeça para encontrar respostas quando os ossos de um senador americano são encontrados em um bairro no subúrbio da cidade conhecida por ser a “cidade luz”- Paris.
1. Viva la France

**Bones et plaisir – Ossos e prazer  
Título: Bones et Plaisir  
Categoria: 4ª temporada  
Advertências: Sexo, violência, Morte****  
Classificação: NC-17  
Completa: Não**

**Bones **_**et plaisir**_**1**

_Sinopse:_

_Drogas, glamour, sexo e prazeres. Este é o mundo em Brennan e Booth mergulham de cabeça para encontrar respostas quando os ossos de um senador americano são encontrados em um bairro no subúrbio da cidade conhecida por ser a "cidade luz"- Paris. Isso implicará mexer com pessoas da alta sociedade num jogo de gato e rato atrás de respostas. Sexo, dor e prazer andam de mãos dadas e isso eles vão descobrir – querendo ou não. _

_

* * *

  
_

**_Capítulo 1- Viva La France_**

_Aeroporto Internacional Charles de Gaulle__, Paris- França._

- Já chega pra mim desses franceses! Eu estava ficando nervoso aqui. Que bom que estamos voltando pros Estados Unidos! Nunca fiquei tão feliz de pegar um avião Bones. – Booth comentava enquanto observava um rapaz usando uma camiseta rosa "pink", calças verde florescentes e como se não bastasse, ainda levava duas malas enormes na cor lilás pelo saguão do aeroporto internacional que estava lotado. As pessoas passavam e nem se incomodavam com esse fato, mas Booth só havia visto excentricidades na cidade mais visitada da Europa. Brennan estava sentada ao seu lado, tomando um cappuccino e lendo uma revista enquanto esperavam a chamada do vôo para Washington. Ela havia sido convidada para palestrar na Universidade de Paris, a mais antiga instituição de ensino da Europa. Booth também foi palestrar para a academia da policia francesa sobre táticas de segurança nacional.

- Bones, você viu aquilo passando? – ele perguntou mais uma vez apontando para o rapaz.

Ela somente mexeu os olhos para onde Booth apontava e suspirou. Era a 9ª vez que ele tecia um comentário sobre alguém que passava ali onde eles estavam, com roupas chamativas.

- O que foi Booth, mais um homem usando blusa cor rosa? – respondeu. – Aqui as pessoas não têm medo de expor maneiras de se vestir. Afinal, Paris é considerada a capital da moda. E aquilo – disse apontando para o rapaz que estava no guichê de uma companhia aérea – é uma questão de individualismo neo moderna. Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber disso – comentou, apontando para as meias mais coloridas que já vira ele usar.

- Pera lá, você está falando das minhas meias. Meias americanas! - disse em bom som, fazendo outras pessoas virarem para ele. - Sabe como é. Isso me deixa mais solto, mais relaxado. Deu pra entender, Bones? – perguntou olhando pra ela.

- Isso é tudo conversa Booth. O que você tem é machismo pela cor rosa. É só uma cor como qualquer outra – ela falou olhando para a revista que estava lendo e tomando o cappuccino.

- Não tenho preconceito nenhum com a cor rosa. É um tom delicado, feminino. Ah, esquece o que eu comentei– ele disse pegando um jornal que estava esquecido ao lado de sua cadeira.

- Esta vendo? Você mesmo não sabe nem porque desse comportamento absurdo! – ela comentou largando a revista.

- Até parece. – ele disse.

Começaram um caloroso impasse, mas foram interrompidos pela chegada de dois homens e mais dois _Gendarmerie _(força policial francesa).

_- __Excusez-moi Mademoise. _Doutora Temperance Brennan? – perguntou o homem. Aparentava estar na faixa dos 40 anos, com um terno gasto e o cabelo penteado para trás.

- Sim. Quem é você? – ela perguntou.

Booth ficou encarando os homens que haviam lhe interrompido.

- Desculpe-me. – mostrando a carteira da Polícia francesa – meu inglês é péssimo, mas farei o possível. Sou o detetive Pierre Lancrocx. Este é o meu parceiro Philippe Favier. Somos da polícia francesa e estávamos procurando à senhora. Fomos até o hotel onde estava hospedada e nos informaram que a senhora e o agente especial Seeley Booth já havia saído para o _Aéroport_.

Brennan e Booth se entre olharam não entendendo muito bem o que viria a seguir.

- Fomos encarregados de levar a senhora até a central de polícia para que nos ajudasse nas investigações sobre um corpo que foi encontrado esta madrugada. – disse.

- Bem, sinto me honrada em ajudá-los, mas acredito que o caso pertença à legislação francesa. Porque precisam da minha ajuda? – disse Brennan.

- Bem _madame_, acredito que a senhora irá entender assim que o cavalheiro e a madame nos acompanhe até o carro para a central e assim poderemos lhes explicar.

- Nossa como vocês são educados? – disse Booth querendo rir diante do modo como o detetive falava puxando o inglês de forma engraçada. – Certo detetive, tudo bem que precisa de nossa ajuda, mas quem foi que a solicitou? O presidente? – perguntou Booth caindo na gargalhada olhando para os dois detetives que ficaram visivelmente sem graça diante do comentário.

Brennan ficou quieta olhando o pequeno ataque dele e fazendo sinal negativo com a cabeça. Então ele parou e falou. – Foi o presidente? – perguntou olhando abismado para os policiais.

- Irei explicar melhor em outro lugar se me permitirem.

- E se for alguma armação Bones? – perguntou Booth olhando para Brennan.

- Imaginamos que diria isso agente Booth. O detetive pegou o celular, ligou para um numero e falou com alguém em francês. Em seguida, passou o celular para Booth que ficou sem graça e colocou no ouvido. Ficou pálido diante do que ouviu.

- Entendi senhor. Claro. Sim senhor. – foram as únicas palavras que disse e desligou o celular. Ao desligar estava pálido e sem graça. – Era do consulado americano. O próprio secretário dos Estados Unidos veio ao celular e me pediu para ajudar nestas investigações em sigilo nível um. – comentou para Brennan.

- Desnecessário não? – ela disse olhando pra ele. O deixou sem graça e sem argumento.

- Assunto resolvido? Então, por favor, me acompanhem. – disse já virando e indo em direção a saída do aeroporto, esperando que estivesse sendo seguido.

- Caramba mais que droga. Vou ter que ficar mais alguns dias aqui, eu não acredito. – Booth resmungava quando o detetive se afastou.

- Mas Booth, não sente vontade de saber quem é e porque o próprio presidente nos pediu para entrarmos no caso? – disse ela já empolgada com novas possibilidades.

- Você tá falando sério? – ele perguntou indignado e completou movendo a cabeça negativamente para Brennan – Eu não estou gostando nada disso. Eu tô sentindo. Mal dia. Dizendo isso, viu Brennan já longe.

- Pera aí, Bones. – ele gritou em meio ao alvoroçado aeroporto.

Ele teve que correr para alcançar Brennan que já estava descendo as escadas rolantes. Acabou esbarrando no rapaz que estava com as malas roxas.

- Me desculpe. – ele disse sem reparar quem era . Justamente o rapaz de camiseta rosa.

- Que isso. Imagina. – o rapaz respondeu olhando Booth de cima a baixo. – Nossa que gracinha. – o rapaz completou.

Booth computou o comentário e saiu correndo como o diabo foge da cruz.

- Pera Bones! Me espera. Droga. – disse correndo pela escada entre as pessoas.

Ao entrarem no carro, eles se olharam.

- Bom, agora que já estamos dentro do carro você pode nos dizer. Quem morreu? – perguntou Booth para os dois detetives.

Quem respondeu desta vez foi Philippe, mostrando lhe uma pasta com algumas fotografias. A maioria estava queimada e amassada.

- Achamos nesta madrugada. Um catador de lixo viu e chamou a polícia. Estava no subúrbio de Paris, no bairro de _Clichy-sous-Bois_, dentro de um saco. O corpo esta _Institut médico-légal, _na central.

- Mas porque uma antropóloga forense americana e um agente do FBI estão num caso francês? – perguntou ela olhando para as fotos dos ossos.

Os detetives se olharam.

- Por causa disso aqui. – disse Lancrocx, pegando uma fotografia amassada e algumas queimadas. Na fotografia aparecia um homem amarrado pelo pênis e amordaçado vestido com um macacão de couro negro, coleira com pinças, algemas e usava uma máscara onde só ficava a boca e os olhos vistos. Havia uma mulher com os seios grande de fora, usando uma saia decotada de verniz vermelho, meias rastão pretas, botas de cano alto com salto altíssimo e uma máscara. Portava um açoite de couro com espinho na ponta. Em outra fotografia aparecia o mesmo homem, sem a máscara, lambendo o salto de uma das botas, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava o pênis, encenando um ato de masturbação e ejaculação.

Booth e Brennan se aproximaram para ver melhor a fisionomia do homem. Levaram ambos um susto tremendo ao constatar de quem estavam falando.

- Esse não é o secretário de estado Gregory Franklin? - perguntou Brennan estupefata.

O secretário Gregory Franklin era muito respeitado e querido pelo senado americano. Era o braço direito do atual presidente e seria nomeado novamente nessa nova candidatura do novo presidente dos Estados Unidos. Sua reputação sempre fora uma das mais impecáveis e elogiadas. Era casado e pai de três filhos. Ele tratava dos assuntos ligados a economia americana.

- Essa não. Caramba que droga! – disse Booth.

- Sim, ele estava no país tratando assuntos do interesse do seu país com o presidente Nicolas Sarkozy. As fotos estavam dentro do saco em que encontramos os restos mortais. Ele não foi mais localizado desde terça feira (anteontem). Ele havia saído da cidade. Achamos que estava tudo bem até acharmos estas fotografias. O governo americano nos pediu sigilo e descrição absoluta no caso. Então... – disse Pierre.

- Esses ossos pertencem ao senador Bones? – perguntou Booth, olhando para as fotos do secretário Franklin amordaçado e preso a uma parede pela coleira.

- Não dá pra responder sem ver os restos mortais pessoalmente Booth. – Brennan disse olhando para mais uma fotografia.

- Caramba! O que é isso preso aqui? – Booth perguntou apontado uma fotografia em que o senador esta preso pelos mamilos. – Minha nossa! Ele era um pervertido. – disse Booth fechando os olhos na intenção de apagar as imagens na sua frente.

- Isso é fetiche masoquista Booth. A muitas pessoas que sentem prazer nesse tipo de arte sexual. – disse e pegou a foto que mostrava Franklin com os mamilos presos. - Ele está preso por grampos de secar roupa. Isso excita os mamilos a dor, o que também pode provocar muito prazer. Sabia que os homens podem sentir muito prazer nos mamilos tanto quanto as mulheres? – Brennan perguntou sem olhá-lo.

- Dispenso a explicação Bones. Nossa, por Deus. Isso é uma bomba que está segurando – ele disse. - Isso esta me deixando enjoado. – disse Booth, virando se desconfortável no banco para a janela.

- Eu sabia que você não iria agüentar. - ela disse olhando para ele e olhando para outras fotos. – Interessante. – ela comentou virando a fotografia numa outra posição.

- Definitivamente essa passagem pela França vai ser inesquecível, eu tô sentindo. – comentou Booth, abrindo um pouco mais os vidros do carro para deixar entrar um pouco de ar puro

O veículo estava passando pela Avenida Champs-Élysées, a mais famosa Avenida da Europa. O clima, as praças, tudo fazia de Paris uma cidade cheia de cores, formas e aromas. Haveria muito mais a descobrir sobre a "cidade Luz", e isso com certeza não envolveria nenhum glamour.

_Suíte... (Continua)..._

_

* * *

  
_

1 Bones et plaisir: Significa Osssos e prazer (em francês)


	2. La vie en rose

**Bones et plaisir – Ossos e prazer  
Título: Bones et Plaisir  
Categoria: 4ª temporada  
Advertências: Sexo, violência, Morte****  
Classificação: NC-17  
Completa: Não**

* * *

**Bones et plaisir**

**_Capítulo 2- La vie em Rose_**

_Préfecture de Police – PP (Central de polícia de Paris), França.  
_

Brennan estava numa sala improvisada especialmente para o caso. O governo solicitara descrição no caso. Ela iria comprovar se os restos mortais pertenciam ou não ao secretário Gregory Franklin.

Neste momento estava conectada ao computador com o Instituto Jeffersonian e falava com Ângela.

Já informara que os ossos pertenciam a um homem, branco, aproximadamente entre os 50 a 60 anos. Estatura mediana, 1,68 de altura e aproximadamente teria uns 89 quilos.

- E ai Brennan, conheceu algum francês interessante? – Ângela perguntou enquanto aguardavam as análises que Cam iria lhe trazer. – Por falar em interessante, cadê o Booth? – perguntou.

Brennan estava medindo os ossos e coletando material que seria enviado para análise no Jeffersonian.

- Esta coletando mais informações com os inspetores que estão nos ajudando no caso. – Brennan respondeu olhando para os ossos limpos e em ordem.

- Nossa, na primeira vez que eu fui a Europa fiquei encantada com Paris. O _Louvre_, os homens, o _D'Orsay_, os homens, os cafés, _Versalhes_, o _Moulin Rouge_, os homens.. ela comentava com cada suspiro. - Isso me faz querer estar ai com você. Assim poderíamos sair um pouco, dar vários beijos franceses. Hã que tal hein? – Ângela perguntou animada diante da possibilidade de Brennan aceitar o seu convite.

- Interessante. – Brennan comentou.

- Claro que sim querida. Homens sempre são interessantes. Eu já contei que uma vez... – Ângela foi interrompida por Brennan.

- Não isso, isso aqui. – ela comentou mostrando pela webcam uma marca no osso zigomático. Fica no crânio. É o osso que formam as bochechas. – Há sinais em ambos os lados de espancamento. Os ossos se reconstituíram, mas eram novamente feridos. – ela explicou.

- Quer dizer que o cara apanhava constantemente? – Ângela perguntou olhando as imagens.

- As imagens sugerem que sim. Ele foi torturado diversas vezes durante vários anos. Na verdade todos os ossos da face apresentam rachaduras constantes. Eles cicatrizavam e eram novamente machucados.

- Uau, quer dizer que o nosso senador tinha uma tara por ser sadomatizado. – Ângela comentou.

- Há muitas evidências que comprovam que este homem pode ter morrido durante uma sessão sadomazoquista ou do gênero. – ela explicou, mostrando várias rachaduras e cortes nos ossos que iam das costelas, tronco, pernas e pés.

Nesse exato momento, Cam aparece no monitor com Ângela e pega a última parte da explicação.

- Entrei em contato com a família do secretário Gregory Franklin e sua esposa, Emma Marie Franklin disse que a última vez que falou com o marido foi há quatro dias. Ela disse que nessa última conversa ele havia pedido que ela aguardasse ele ligar. Explicou que estaria em constantes reuniões e jantares e pedira para não ser incomodado. – explicou olhando para Brennan do outro lado do mundo.

- Isso explica então do porque de não ter sido informado o seu desaparecimento antes. Ele já havia feito planos de sair da cidade durante alguns dias. – Ângela comentou.

- Mais se ele tinha um caso já há tantos anos com esse tipo de ritual masoquista, o que deu errado desta vez? – Brennan se perguntou olhando para os ossos alinhados na mesa de autópsia. – Por que morrer agora?

Nesse mesmo momento, Booth chega à sala improvisada trazendo consigo dois cafezinhos.

- Eu não acredito. Quatro euros por um copinho de café ruim. – ele comentava com Brennan. Só então viu que eles não estavam sozinhos.

- Booth, você esta mais magro? – Ângela perguntou olhando ele vindo em direção ao monitor.

- Você percebeu? Eu estou passando um aperto aqui nesse país. Eu já mencionei que eu odeio a Europa? – ele perguntou olhando pelo monitor e vendo Cam e Ângela rirem diante do comentário.

- Você já disse isso umas 13 vezes desde que eu havia parado de contar. – Brennan falou olhando para os ossos do crânio.

- Fala sério, a comida francesa é fantástica. É a melhor do mundo na minha opinião. – Cam comentou.

- Nesse país as pessoas passam fome, isso sim Camille. Por isso tanta modelo anoréxica e doente. Você vai a um restaurante, pede um prato e o que vem... só matinho, planta! Onde foi parar o filé? – ele falou olhando para cima como se pedindo a Deus que o caso fosse resolvido o mais rápido possível.

- Eu gosto da cozinha francesa. – Brennan comentou olhando de solavio para ele. – É suave e delicada. – ela falou.

- Mas você não conta Bones. Você é magra e vegetariana. – ele falou.

Brennan parou com o que estava fazendo e olhou para ele.

- Esta me chamando de anoréxica? – ela perguntou com certa irritação.

Booth fizera o comentário errado, na hora errada. Ele olhou para o monitor em que Cam e Ângela estavam, tentando pedir ajuda a elas para sair daquela saia justa em que se metera.

- Mas é claro que não Bones. Você é linda do jeito que é. Claro que não ficaria mal se pegasse alguns quilinhos, mas esta muito bem assim. – ele deu sua opinião para o espanto das mulheres ao comentário sobre Brennan.

Ele tirou o rosto da visão dela, pois parecia que ela iria avançar nele a qualquer momento e prosseguiu.

- Continuando, eu por outro lado sou carnívoro, sou um homem que ama carne. Aqueles filés ao ponto com molho, purê de batatas e bastante ketchup. Ele falava e lambia os lábios imaginando aquela refeição diante dele como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Tá certo. Estarei enviando para vocês os arquivos e a conversa que tive com a esposa. Drª Brennan estarei esperando o envio do que coletou.

- Certo Cam. Obrigada. – Brennan respondeu ainda olhando para Booth e desligou a webcam.

- E então Bones, o que descobriu? – Booth perguntou tentando mudar o rumo daquela conversa. Tomou um gole do café e fez uma careta.

Brennan resolveu esquecer o fato e explicou o que já havia dito à Ângela de forma que se fizesse entender a Booth. Então pegou o seu copo de café e bebeu.

- E o que você descobriu?

- Além do meu francês se resumir e _oui_ e _non_, está tudo perfeito. O corpo foi localizado num dos bairros mais perigosos de Paris. Foi nele também que houve aquela série de atentados envolvendo a imigração ilegal no país no ano passado.

- Sim, eu me lembro. Queimaram e explodiram vários carros pela cidade. – Brennan comentou.

- Isso mesmo. – Booth falou.

- Acha que isso também pode ser uma pista? Alguém irritado em ter um americano por ai e resolveu assassiná-lo? – Brennan perguntou.

- Você fazendo suposições? Essa eu pago pra ver. – Booth falou.

- Por que, acha que isso não poderia acontecer? – ela pergunta.

- Eu ainda não sei Bones. O que sei é que o nosso senador aqui estava envolvido com uma brincadeira meio perigosa e não sobreviveu pra contar história. – Booth disse olhando para a pilha de ossos.

Estavam saindo da Central de polícia com os inspetores Pierre Lancrocx e o parceiro Philippe Favier. Já haviam dado os detalhes sobre o que já haviam descoberto até ali.

Andando pela rua, Brennan e Booth resolveram parar em um restaurante para almoçarem perto do Rio Sena.

- O que você acha Bones? – ele perguntou pra ela enquanto colocava mais sal e pimenta na comida.

- Os ossos apresentam marcar de tortura. Há também uma leve osteoporose alcoólica. – ela comentou enquanto provava a refeição servida.

- Então nosso bom senador além de gostar de uns tapinhas gostava também de entornar umas e outras. – Booth disse analisando cada detalhe ao mesmo tempo que tentava engolir um pedaço de pão francês. – O que mais ele gostava? – ele pergunta mais pra si.

- Parece que ele se submeteu a uma pequena intervenção cirúrgica no nariz. – ela comentou tomando um pouco de chá gelado.

- Hum, plástica. Será que teve que fazer essa cirurgia devido às "brincadeiras' que praticava? – Booth perguntou.

- É possível. Ele tem inúmeras luxações nos pulsos e tornozelos. Também apresenta desgaste nos joelhos. Possivelmente de ter que ficar de joelhos. Pelo o que parece o nosso bom senador era o escravo sexual. – Brennan falou.

- Caramba. Imagina só a cena. – ele falou com o garfo parado no meio do caminho até a boca e desistiu recolocando-o novamente no prato. – Perdi o apetite de novo. – ele comentou.

- Booth, você tem problemas com sexualidade. O corpo e as sensações são bem diferenciados para cada individuo. Sentir prazer na dor é o que fazemos todos os dias, mesmo que não no ato sexual sem si. As pessoas praticam o masoquismo sem mesmo notarem. A algolagnia 1é vista pelas pessoas de forma repulsiva, porém elas não percebem que todos os dias sentem prazer com a dor. – ela falava ao mesmo em que provava da salada que pedira.

- Exemplos disso: Uma mulher que compra um sapato de salto alto e que com certeza machuca os pés. Ou então quando você ridicularia uma pessoa em público. Isso é uma forma de sadomasoquismo atual. Sentir dor pela dor não faz sentido algum, entretanto tentamos buscar o prazer nela de várias formas. – ela comentava.

- Eu não gosto desse tipo de conversa Bones. – ele falou.

- Só estou tentando mostrar do ponto de vista antropológico que é o que diferencia realmente é o grau de prazer que um indivíduo pode chegar através da algolagnia. Sexo anal não foi feito para todo mundo por exemplo. – ela disse.

- Bones?! – Booth exclamou olhando para os lados, vendo se alguém havia escutado o que ela acabara de falar. – Vamos parar por aqui com essa conversa. – disse nervoso colocando o guardanapo na boca para disfarçar.

- Não faço idéia de como você vai resolver o caso de sadomasoquismo se não consegue falar ânus em público sem ficar nervoso. – ela comentou dando mais uma garfada.

- Meu Deus, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso? – ele se perguntou fechando os olhos e recostando-se na cadeira cabisbaixo.

- É sim. – Brennan falou. – Quer um pouquinho da salada? - perguntou pegando um pouco no garfo de rúcula com tomate par dar a ele que recusou.

- Isso é ridículo. – ele falou cabisbaixo.

_Instituto__ Jeffersonian, Washington D.C._

Ângela acaba de fazer o download de alguns documentos em seu escritório quando Hodgins entrou.

- O que tem ai pra mim? – ele perguntou aproximando-se dela.

- Ainda estou pesquisando. Brennan já enviou todos os arquivos pra cá. Estou checando o que temos.

Ela falou com Hodgins que estava atrás dela olhando par o monitor. Ela sentiu a proximidade e parou o que estava fazendo para olhar para trás.

- O que foi? Não posso mais me aproximar de você? – ele perguntou.

- Não se faça de engraçadinho. – ela falou.

- Vai dizer que não esta excitada só de pensar nessa coisa toda de sadomasoquismo, sexo selvagem, tapas. – ele dizia olhando para os olhos dela e baixando até chegar bem perto do seu rosto.

Ele sentiu a resistência inicial porem viu que ela ficara sem ar com o comentário sobre sexo. Ele estava sem sexo há meses. Os dois sabiam que poderiam satisfazer aquele desejo, porém Ângela virou no momento em que ele chegava mais perto da sua boca para beijá-la.

- Não Hodgins. Não faça isso. – ela pediu. – Nós vamos nos arrepender com certeza. Agora que somos amigos novamente não quero perder o que conseguimos somente para nos satisfazermos.

- Vai dizer que não quer? Que não sente vontade tanto quanto eu. – ele perguntou.

- É claro que sinto, mas agora é diferente. É claro que o sexo com você era fantástico, mas eu não quero mais me sentir assim. Hoje a gente transa, um minuto depois como é que ficamos? – ela disse pra ele no mesmo momento que Cam chegava à sala.

- Percebeu mais alguma coisa Ângela? – Cam perguntou olhando para o relatório que estava em suas mãos e percebeu a presença de Hodgins com ela. Encarou os dois por um momento antes de perguntar.

- Eu não quero me meter, mas eu não consigo. Tá acontecendo alguma coisa aqui? – ela perguntou apontando para ambos. Eles estavam próximos então se afastaram um do outro.

- Não, claro que não. O Hodgins só veio aqui para levar estes relatórios do nosso caso. – Ângela comentou rapidamente.

Hodgins por sua vez ficou ali parado com um monte de papéis debaixo do braço e saiu calado da sala passando por Cam sem olhá-la.

Cam virou olhando ele sair em silencio do escritório até passar pela porta. Assim que ele saiu, ela se virou para Ângela e comentou.

- Eu espero que este caso do senador vocês não pensem no que eu sei no que estão pensando. Você sabe, voltara a virar coelho por aqui no Jeffersonian. – ela comentou.

Ângela por sua vez se passou a língua pelos lábios antes de responder.

- Eu e o Hodgins somos somente amigos Cam. Pode ficar tranqüila que isso não vai mais acontecer. – ela disse.

- É o que eu espero. Esse caso já tem bastante conotação sexual para eu ter que ficar olhando pra vocês também querendo se pegar o tempo todo. – Cam tratou de falar.

- Sem problemas. – Ângela respondeu.

- Que bom. – Cam disse, deixando mais alguns papéis e saiu do escritório deixando Ângela sozinha com seus pensamentos.

De volta ao hotel naquela mesma tarde, Booth e Brennan haviam combinado de dar uma volta pela cidade em busca de mais informações. Eles solicitaram ao inspetor Lancrocx ajuda no caso.

Encontraram-se no final da tarde no saguão do hotel de onde iriam até o bairro onde fora encontrado o corpo do senador Franklin. Pra não levantar suspeitas, eles foram num carro civil até lá. A polícia não era bem vinda no bairro nos subúrbios de paris, porém Lancrocx sabia-a quem eles poderiam perguntar.

Pararam o carro próximo a um metrô parisiense. Àquela hora havia poucas pessoas nas ruas. Havia indícios de que se utilizava o toque de recolher desde os atentados à Paris no ano anterior.

- Fiquem perto de mim, _oui_? – pediu a Booth e a Brennan.

Eles entenderam.

Lancrocx foi a te uma banca na esquina com eles. O dono da banca de jornal assim que o viu sorriu indo até ele e lhe dando um abraço. Ele retribuiu o cumprimento e em seguida explicou rapidamente quem eram aqueles com quem estava.

- Temperance Brennan e Seeley Booth, quero que conheçam Gérard Bittencourt. – ele falou. Eles perceberam que ele não mencionara suas credenciais.

O rosto do homem se iluminou passando a cumprimentar com exagero Brennan e Booth. Este ficou totalmente sem graça pelo abraço e o beijo em ambas as faces pelo senhor de meia idade.

Brennan observou a banca do homem, muito bem equipada com revistas e jornais do mundo inteiro.

_- Vous avez une collection et une fois de magazines et de journaux n'est-ce pas? _– Brennan comentou em francês, deixando Booth meio embaraçado por não entender nem uma única palavra.

- O que você disse? – Booth perguntou a ela.

- Comentei que ele tinha uma coleção de revistas e jornais do mundo todo. Veja: Japão, US Today, Sundance. São jornais que rodam o mundo inteiro. Por que uma banca como essa esta fazendo no subúrbio perigo de Paris? – ela falou.

- _Oui madame. J'ai un peu de tout. __De nombreux touristes viennent ici. __Beaucoup d'entre eux sont hébergés ici dans le voisinage._ – ele comentou para Brennan.

- O que ele respondeu? – Booth quis saber.

- Ele disse que tem de tudo um pouco por que muitos turistas vão até ali no bairro ou estão hospedados nos arredores. – ela explicou para ele.

- Gérard pode saber de alguma coisa, por isso viemos até aqui. Ele sempre sabe de tudo quando algo acontece aqui no bairro. – Lancrocx comentou.

- _Vous savez cet homme dans l'image ci-dessous? J'ai vu ici?_ – Brennan perguntou mostrando a fotografia do senador Gregory Franklin ao jornaleiro.

Gerard pegou os óculos para poder olhar melhor a fotografia.

- _Je ne me souviens pas ce monsieur ici. Qu'est-ce que c'est vous?_ – Gerald respondeu.

- Traduzir para o inglês, pode ser? – Booth pediu a Brennan para que não o deixasse de fora da conversa.

- Perguntei se ele conhecia o senador pela fotografia e ele disse que não o viu por aqui. Ele quer saber o que eu sou dele? – ela comentou para Booth.

- Lancrocx, diga que nós o estamos procurando. Pergunte se ele conhece alguém que possa saber onde ele esta. – Booth pediu ao inspetor.

- _Ils sont mariés Gerard. Ils sont à l'origine de leur ami qui les accueillent ici à Paris. Vous savez que vous avez quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait nous aider à le trouver_? – Lancrocx perguntou ao homem que estava achando meio estranho um casal americano ali fazendo perguntas.

Booth percebeu a mudança de semblante do jornaleiro. O jornaleiro olhava para Brennan e Booth com um olhar suspeito.

- Não estou gostando da olhada desse cara. – Booth comentou para Brennan.

- _Non, non, je ne sais pas. Mais la recherche d'un mec dans les rues. Son nom est août. __Excusez-moi, je dois fermer la banque et de rentrer à la maison_. – Gerard disse e se virou sem se despedir deles.

- O que foi que aconteceu? O que ele falou? – Booth quis saber.

- Parece que ele não sabe ou não quer dizer. Ele ficou meio cismado com vocês dois aqui. Mas deu o nome de um rapaz que devemos procurar para saber mais sobre o que pode ter acontecido.

- E onde esta este rapaz? – Booth perguntou.

- Ele está na _Grand Vaux_. É uma rua aqui perto. Seu nome é August.

- Então, o que estamos esperando? Vamos achar esse tal August. – Booth comentou para Brennan e o inspetor.

Então, eles seguiram até o final da rua e foram em direção mais ao sul de Paris. Há algumas quadras estavam chegando ao final da rua quando Lancrocx resolveu deixar o seu veiculo na rua de cima, paralela ao Grand Vaux.

- Chegamos. – ele comentou.

- Como vamos saber quem é August? – Brennan quis saber.

- Acho melhor observarmos antes de qualquer abordagem. Este bairro é muito perigoso. Eu poderia ir até o distrito saber mais informações sobre esse tal August. – disse Pierre para Brennan e Booth.

- Tudo bem então. Você sabe o que diz. – Booth disse. – Vamos voltar aqui amanhã então e saber desse August o que ele sabe. – Booth terminou com o comentário.

- Certo então. – Lancrocx concordou e partiu com o carro em direção ao centro de Paris.

Lancrocx deixou Brennan e Booth no hotel Regencia, no centro de Paris.

- Vejo vocês amanhã. Talvez tenham que andar disfarçados. – ele comentou para eles.

- Sim, acho que seria melhor nos disfarçarmos e parecermos turistas de férias. Não devemos dar bobeira nesse caso tão importante. – Booth comentou com Brennan.

- De acordo. – Brennan lhe disse.

- Ótimo. Ligo pra vocês amanhã. _Bonne nuit_. (Boa noite).

- Boa noite. – Eles disseram ao se despedir e ir para a entrada do hotel.

- Acho que tem muito "peixe graúdo" nessa história Bones. Algo me diz que vai ser complicado descobrir quem fez isso ao senador Franklin. – Booth comentou indo com ela até o bar do hotel.

- Provavelmente há algo muito estranho mesmo. Um senador assassinado, seus restos mortais deixados em um bairro pobre de Paris, fotos comprometedoras dele numa sessão de sadomasoquismo, um jornaleiro que não quis contar nada. – Brennan catalogava as informações. – Isso esta ficando cada vez mais complicado. – concluiu.

- Provavelmente o jornaleiro achou muito estranho nós dois ali à noite naquele bairro. – Booth explicou.

- Sim. É possível. – Brennan comentou pedindo ao maitrê a carta de vinhos. Assim que escolheu o vinho que desejava, entregou ao garçom e esperou as bebidas serem servidas. – Afinal, Lancrocx disse ao jornaleiro que éramos casados e que estávamos à procura do nosso "amigo", o senador Franklin.

- Eu e você, casados? – Booth perguntou assim que foram servidos.

- Sim, foi à desculpa que ele usou para justificar a presença de nós dois. – Brennan falou.

- Casados? – Booth perguntou novamente.

- Qual o problema? – ela perguntou.

- Se o jornaleiro estiver envolvido, vai contar para todos sobre um casal americano. Então, vamos ter que nos passar realmente como um casal até acharmos o culpado ou os culpados. – ele explicou.

- Sem problemas. – ela disse tomando um gole do vinho.

- Casados Bones, marido e mulher, concepção de matrimônio na igreja. Você faz idéia do que é isso? – Booth perguntou.

- Não, mas você também não sabe, afinal, nunca foi casado. – ela comentou tomando mais um gole do vinho e apreciando a música que era tocada no ambiente.

Booth ficou sem graça diante do comentário.

- Obrigado Bones por me lembrar desse pequeno detalhe. – ele disse levantando o copo de uísque com gelo antes de tomar um gole.

- Acho que vamos ter que interpretar juntos e descobrir. – Brennan falou para ele.

- Mas você nunca gostou dessa coisa de casamento, marido e mulher... Por que a mudança agora? – Booth ficou curioso em saber.

- Por nada Booth. Só estou fazendo minha parte. De fato, não acredito na idéia de que preciso de uma igreja conservadora que me diga que eu tenho ou não quer fazer o homem com quem eu vou ter que dormir e ser fiel até a morte. Isso tudo é psicologia, já percebeu? E eu não preciso comentar que eu odeio psicologia. – ela explicou.

Booth ficou paralisado diante do comentário. Ela estava criticando os ensinamentos de Deus e da igreja mais conservadora do mundo por que odeia a psicologia? Mas o que isso tinha a ver? – ele pensou.

- Você só pode estar ficando doida Bones. Não quero nem comentar. – ele falou levantando a mão para que cessa-se aquela conversa ao mesmo tempo em que mexia a cabeça em sinal negativo sem olhar para ela.

Ela ouviu o comentário dele, mas sem retrucar e continuou saboreando o seu vinho.

A música suave chegava até eles enquanto outros hóspedes chegavam e se sentavam em volta apreciando da companhia, da refeição, das bebidas que eram servidas. Estavam tocando no palco canções populares francesas como Edit Piaf e Gilbert Becaud, dois dos maiores cantores da França.

Booth e Brennan tinham muito que fazer dali em diante. Eles ficariam em Paris até achar o culpado ou os culpados pela morte do senador Gregory Franklin. Quem o matou?

_Suíte..._

_

* * *

  
_

1 Sinônimo criado por Kraftt Ebing, médico alemão. Ele foi o primeiro a utilizar os termos Sadismo e Masoquismo no seu livro "Psycopathia Sexualis", em 1885.


	3. Bones by bones, teeth for teeth

**Bones et' plaisir**

_**Capítulo**__** 3 – Bones by bones, teeth for teeth**_

_Hotel Regência, Paris. França_

- Parker, o papai não vai poder ir ao seu jogo de beisebol neste fim de semana por que ele tem que trabalhar filho. – Booth estava tentando explicar ao filho que não poderia ir assistir ao seu primeiro campeonato por causa do trabalho. O fato de começar a perder aquelas pequenas coisas lembranças com o filho por conta do trabalho já estavam o deixando irritado e chateado a tempo. Sem contar que estava cortando o seu coração. Queria sair dali naquele mesmo instante, pegar o primeiro vôo e ir ver o filho. Porém o dever o impedia de tal ato. Sabia que não poderia colocar tudo a perder num momento como aquele, afinal, o próprio presidente estava ciente do ocorrido então era caso de extrema importância. – Olha, quando eu voltar nós dois vamos assistir quantos jogos você quiser. Eu prometo campeão. – ele falou ao celular com o coração partido por não poder abraçar o filho.

Naquele instante, Booth viu a porta do restaurante Brennan aparecer para acompanhá-lo no café da manhã. Ele ligara para o quarto dela meia hora antes para avisar que já estava descendo e que a esperaria no saguão do hotel.

- Filho, eu vou ter que desligar. Mais tarde eu volto a te ligar viu? Ei, eu te amo. Tchau. – ele disse e desligou. Ele se levantou da poltrona para receber Brennan. – Bom dia Bones? Vamos tomar logo esse café que o dia promete. – ele comentou disfarçando um pouco a decepção.

- Estava falando com Parker não é? Está com saudades. – ela disse olhando nos olhos dele. – Lamento que não possa estar com ele agora. – ela comentou. Brennan até poderia ser um zero a esquerda na maior parte do tempo com relação às pessoas, mas se tratando da relação de Booth com o filho sabia o quanto estava doloroso para ele estar ali e ter que ficar até que o caso fosse resolvido. Isso, quando fosse resolvido.

- Pois é. Coisas do trabalho não é? A gente acaba tendo que perder uns lances aqui, ganhando outros ali... – ele comentou olhando em direção ao restaurante. – E então, vamos? – ele perguntou indicando a direção do restaurante.

Eles seguiram então até o restaurante, serviram-se com uma variedade enorme de pães, croissants, quiches, cafés, doces e de tudo um pouco. Sentaram-se próximos a uma grande janela que dava para os jardins a beira do rio Sena e uma pequena visão da _torre Eiffel_.

- Já sabemos o que vamos fazer hoje? – ela perguntou para Booth assim que o garçom havia anotado o que iriam beber e lhes trouxesse o pedido.

- Vamos tomar nosso café em paz e esperar por Lancrocx. Já falei com ele hoje e comentei que estamos dentro. Vamos ficar disfarçados. Ele disse que viria nos buscar para nos levar em alguns lugares e dar informações sobre esse tal August. Vamos ver o que ele descobriu – Booth falou enquanto colocava um bom pedaço de ovos mexidos na boca.

Então tomaram o café da manhã e ficaram aguardando no saguão a chegada do detetive Lancrocx. Ele chegou às 10:30 AM.

_- __Bonjour. _(Bom dia)Dr. Brennan. Agente Booth_._ Conseguiram descansar? Dormiram bem? – Lancrocx perguntou olhando de Brennan para Booth rapidamente.

- Sim, tenente Lancrocx. – Brennan respondeu pelos dois.

- Ótimo. Que bom que estão gostando de Paris. – ele comentou um pouco mais entusiasmado do que o normal.

Brennan e Booth olharam para ele achando muito estranho.

- Bom, eu não diria que estamos adorando estarmos aqui tão longe do nosso país e dos nossos amigos. – Booth comentou baixinho para Brennan fazendo uma careta.

- Onde esta o seu parceiro, o detetive Favier? – Brennan quis saber.

- Esta no distrito falando com a embaixada americana e tratando dos assuntos internos. – ele respondeu olhando para os dois. – Então, já podemos ir. Temos muita coisa para fazer e conversar. Descobri bastante coisa sobre o homem que procuramos. Vamos indo que lhes contarei no caminho. – ele comentou pedindo que lhes acompanhassem ao carro que estava estacionado lá fora nos jardins.

A temperatura do dia prometia esquentar. Brennan optara por uma bermuda comprida, com uma camiseta regata e um blazer fazendo conjunto com a bermuda caqui. Booth utilizava uma calça de brim na cor cinza, com uma camisa pólo e uma jaqueta. Fazia sol e muitas pessoas transitavam pela avenida. Algumas faziam exercícios perto do rio Sena.

- Eu conheço uma pessoa que vai nos ajudar. – Lancrocx falou já dentro do carro, indo em direção a _Puteaux_, bairro que fica no centro financeiro de Paris – _La Défense_. E prosseguiu. – Vou levá-los até Justine. Precisaremos ser discretos se quisermos conseguir chegar até August e arrancar alguma coisa dele sem chamar a atenção. – ele explicou. Abaixou se por um minuto para apanhar uma pasta que estava no banco do passageiro e mostrar a Booth que se sentara ao seu lado.

- August Jacque, 31 anos. Ele é de origem argelina. Cresceu nas ruas de Paris cometendo pequenos crimes. Tem passagem pela policia por roubo, tráfico de drogas, desordem, destruição ao patrimônio público e algumas tentativas de assassinato que não deu em nada. Ele nunca passou um só dia na cadeia. Pelo visto ele tem _connu_ (conhecidos) aqui e ali.. –Lancrocx comentou apontando em direções vagas.

Afinal, ninguém comete esses crimes e fica impune sem ao menos ficar preso. – ele comentou. – Ele estava sobre uma investigação de contrabando aqui em Paris, mas alguma coisa aconteceu e o caso ficou arquivo.

Booth olhava para a fotografia de August. Ele entregou a ficha para Brennan ver.

- Aqui apresentam uma lista de nomes de pessoas com que August tem ou teve contato. – Brennan comenta com Booth. – Quem são esses detetive? – ela pergunta.

- São vários tipos. Artistas, políticos, pessoas comuns... Tem de tudo um pouco. Mas o mais intrigante é que muitos que estão ai já não estão mais aqui nesse mundo. – ele disse.

Brennan e Booth se olharam. O que passava na cabeça deles era que quem tinha contato com August corria um sério perigo.

- Vocês dois tem certeza de que querem fazer isso? Quero dizer, pode ser mais perigoso do que imaginam. – Lancrocx disse.

Booth olhou para Brennan e respondeu pelos dois.

- Temos que descobrir no que o senador Franklin estava envolvido para ser assassinado aqui em Paris. Isso é caso de prioridade. Se o presidente dos Estados Unidos me pediu para descobrir o que aconteceu, então vou descobrir custe o que custar. – Booth disse.

Brennan ficou olhando para ele e refletindo no que ele acabara de falar. Booth faria tudo ao seu alcance para descobrir o que acontecerá. E ela faria de tudo para ajudá-lo.

- Eu também. – ela comentou olhando para ele.

Eles ficaram se olhando por algum tempo até que Lancrocx falou.

- Uma coisa é certa. Se ele conhecia August então possivelmente tinha um motivo. – Lancrocx comentou passando pela ponte de _Neuilly_. – É, vai chover. – ele comentou olhando para o lindo céu azul que fazia na capital francesa.

_**Centro comercial de Paris, La Défense**_

_**No bairro Puteaux**_

- Chegamos. – Lancrocx comentou ao estacionar em frente a um prédio de estilo barroco que ainda se preservava naquela metrópole com tantos estilos de arquitetura moderna que apresenta _La Défense_. – Justine esta nos esperando. É muito complicado marcar um horário sem estar na lista. – ele comentou ao descer e dar a volta pra ajudar Brennan a descer. Booth ficou ali olhando aquele monte de cavalheirismo engraçado. Os franceses eram esquisitos mesmo – pensou consigo.

Eles subiram a pequena escada de 10 degraus e tocaram a campainha. Alguns segundos depois a porta se abriu e uma jovem muito bonita apareceu para recebê-los falando em inglês.

- Sejam bem vindos. Booth nem disfarçou ao olhar para a jovem. Ela tinha os cabelos aloirados, vestia um lindo vestido azul e tinha uma beleza estonteante. A jovem continuou – Justine irá recebê-los no atelier. Acompanhem-me, por favor. – ela pediu indo na frente por um corredor comprido. Abriu a porta dupla para que eles pudessem entrar. A sala era enorme. As paredes eram num tom acinzentado quase gelo e havia discretas fotografias nas estantes. No centro, uma enorme mesa de reuniões em forma retangular em tom mais claro. Requinte e bom gosto estavam por todas as partes no enorme escritório.

- Podem se sentar e fiquem a vontade. – a jovem comentou e saiu fechando as portas duplas.

Brennan foi sentar-se na cadeira próxima a mesa. Lancrocx foi para perto da janela. Booth ficou olhando as fotografias.

- Olha só Bones. Vem dar uma olhada. – ele pediu fazendo sinal. – Olha só. Uma foto autografada da Mariah Carey, Larry King, Frank Sinatra. Olha só pra isso! Essa tal Justine conhece um monte de gente famosa. – ele disse empolgado.

- Eu só conheço o Frank Sinatra pelas músicas. Eu gosto muito. Sua conotação é incrível. Não aprecio muito a Mariah Carey. Ela é tão... - ela tentou descrever fazendo movimento com as mãos no busto aumentando e distanciando. – Sem graça. E eu já fui ao show do Larry King uma vez dar uma entrevista sobre os meus livros. Depois fomos jantar. Conversamos a noite inteira. – ela comentou.

Booth ficou olhando para ela como se ela não estivesse ali.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Não nada. Havia me esquecido da sua humildade. Você conseguiu acabar com a minha empolgação. – ele disse indo até uma parede onde descansava um quadro com duas linhas vermelhas e um amarelo ouro. – Nossa quem desenhou isso? Um cachorro? – ele comentou no momento que as portas duplex se abriram de uma vez.

- _No_ _ché_, foi um pintor famosíssimo que teve a delicadeza de me presentear com esta obra magnífica. – o homem disse. - Esta obra de arte vale mais do que um ano de trabalho seu. – comentou ácido.

- Mas ora, ora. Quem eu achei...

Booth olhou para o jovem que estava à porta. Era o mesmo que estava no saguão do aeroporto no dia anterior e que usava a tal camisa "pink"e que mexeu com ele.

- Ei Booth. Não é aquele rapaz que... – Brennan começou a lhe dizer quando Booth teve um acesso de tosse proposital na intenção de que ela cala-se a boca.

- Acho que o calor esta deixando minha garganta irritada. – Booth explicou passando um lenço no rosto para disfarçar o embaraço do reencontro. – Então você é Justine? Parece tão jovem. – ele pergunta.

- Justine trabalha sigilosamente para o serviço secreto francês prestando consultoria. Ele conhece muitas pessoas no meio artístico e poderá nos ajudar a chegar a August.

- Exato. Obrigada pelas palavras, detetive. – Justine comentou. – O que a França tem de melhor são os cremes e cosméticos, _mom cher_. Fazem maravilhas, deveria tentar também algum desses apesar de que você esta muito bem. – Justine comentou enquanto encarava Booth. Este ficou vermelho e teve uma verdadeira crise de tossi, mas no caso, foi que se engasgou por que a saliva não desceu e precisou de ajuda. – _Mon Dieu_. – exclamou Justine dando alguns tapas nas costas de Booth.

- Já chega. Obrigada, obrigada. Já estou bem. – passado o susto Booth disse, enxugando a testa molhada de suor com o lenço.

Justine seguiu para trás da mesa, de frente para eles e sentou na cadeira forrada em tom cinza. Começou a explicar.

- Eu também auxilio os agentes nos casos de uma possível espionagem e esquemas de disfarce. Tudo é claro, no mais absoluto sigilo. Não queremos que ninguém saiba o que faço e para quem trabalho, ou isso tudo – ele falou mostrando o que estava em volta – não teria valor algum. Eu conheço muitas pessoas que conhecem quem vocês estão procurando.

- Você chegou então a conhecer o secretário americano Gregory Franklin?- Brennan perguntou à Justine.

- _No chérie_. – ele respondeu para Brennan. - Conhecer de trocar palavras com ele não. Cheguei a vê-lo de relance em algumas reuniões e jantares, nada mais. Nenhuma palavra ou se quer apresentação. Não faço nem idéia no que o seu secretario americano estava envolvido. Mas uma coisa é certa entre essas pessoas que estão aqui. Todos buscam não só riqueza, luxo e glamour que a maioria já conseguiu, mas também coisas mais sórdidas que uma pessoa que em qualquer rua também pode conseguir. _Le sexe, la drogue et le plaisir_. Muito _**prazer**_. – ele frisou bem a última palavra. – Seu senador já estava num buraco sem fundo e sem chance. – finalizou.

- Então sabe o que iria acontecer. – Booth comentou sério depois do discurso de Justine. – Sabia que ele não iria sair vivo daqui.

- Veja bem agente Booth. As pessoas tomam suas decisões. Você, por exemplo, não deve sair de sua casa para conseguir transar com uma prostituta que cobra $1.000,00 por uma noite. Tem prioridades suponho como se diz também... – Justine pensou procurando as palavras – ah sim, senso de decência, puritanismo. E o detalhe é que não precisa ser rico nem famoso. Só precisa conhecer "a pessoa". É fácil de entrar. O problema é sair. Vi muitos entrarem neste atelier. Agentes, artistas no auge da fama querendo viver um pouco. Só que se esqueceram do resto. Então foram tão fundo que deixaram o papel principal para viverem como coadjuvantes e caíram no poço sem volta. _Vous comprenez?_ (você entendeu?)

Booth e Brennan tinham que pensar bem se queriam fazer parte daquele mundo real.

- Tanto podem sair quanto não podem e isso não depende de mim. E só ensino a entrar, não a sair. – ele comentou. – Negócio fechado? – ele estendeu a mão pra Booth ao mesmo que encarava nos olhos cravados e sérios.

Acabou a brincadeira – pensou. Este seria o caso mais arriscado que já se metera. Era muito arriscado, além do que, havia Brennan que também estaria correndo perigo. Não deveria envolvê-la nisso, pelo menos não no caso disfarce. – pensou consigo.

- Eu só não quero arriscar minha parceira. – ele comentou.

- _Mon ché_. Mas isso é meio que impossível agora não? Ela já esta envolvida pelo que fiquei sabendo. Já a viram com você, é claro. Não que seria problema se colocássemos outra no lugar dela. Porém acredito que ela tenha algo que possa fazer a diferença no final. – disse analisando Brennan. – Claro que, depois de uma pequena transformação, só pra entrar no espírito do _caractere_ e _voy lá_! E então? – pergunta mais uma vez.

- Ele olhou mais uma vez para Brennan buscando seu apoio e respondeu antes que se arrependesse - Nós aceitamos.

- _pour commencer le show!_ (Que comece o show) – exclamou se levantando e indo em direção a porta do escritório.

- Estamos nessa juntos, certo Bones? – Booth comentou olhando-a nos olhos procurando um arrependimento e ficou feliz com o que viu.

- Juntos. – ela respondeu na mesma firmeza.

No instante seguinte, Booth e Brennan foram separados por Justine e serem preparados.

_- Vocês dois vão entrar em outro mundo. Viveram a vida de outras pessoas. Esqueçam quem são e quem conhecem. Tudo o que sabem passa não existir. Tudo vai começar agora, a vida de vocês dois dependem disso, Oui. – ele falava como que para os dois ao mesmo tempo só que não estavam juntos. – Podem ter o nome que quiserem, não importa só o que importa é que não sejam vocês mesmo. Pelo menos quando estiverem ali no personagem. Liberem o instinto de vocês, afinal, devem liberá-lo todos os dias ao viverem como um agente do FBI que caça bandidos perigosos – ele disse olhando para Booth que ia sendo preparado – e para a antropóloga forense que vê os ossos como se estivesse vendo a pessoa em si. – ele disse para Brennan enquanto ela era instruída._

Não poderiam perder nem um minuto se quer. Haviam recebido uma ligação do parceiro de Lancrocx, Philippe Favier, de que mais a noite haveria uma festa em _Courbevoie_, um bairro próximo à Paris. Somente convidados saberiam dessa festa. E o convite deles naquela noite era Justine.

Em menos de 20 minutos, Booth estava na companhia de Lancrocx estudando tudo o que precisa saber sobre August e das pessoas com quem se relacionava. Lancrocx ligava e recebia informações sobre August. Estavam tentando obter o máximo de informações possíveis.

Ângela ligou para Brennan querendo saber noticias.

– O que esta havendo Brennan? – Vocês estão fora do hotel desde cedo e ninguém soube nos informar de nada. Estou ligando para vocês dois e nada. Somente celular desligado. – Ângela disse, fez uma pausa e mandou a pergunta – O que você e o Booth estão fazendo com o celular desligado? Estão numa suíte do hotel, fazendo um sexo selvagem? – Ângela perguntou fazendo um meio sorriso imaginando a cena e esperando pela resposta.

- Não é nada disso Ângela. Booth e eu vamos estar ocupados e disfarçados. Temos que saber quem é o suspeito pelo assassinato do secretário. Tem alguma noticia sobre o caso. – ela perguntou mudando o rumo da conversa.

- Esta a maior pressão aqui sobre esse caso. Cam esta louca aqui. A pressão é muito grande Brennan querida. Sobre as imagens que você me enviou eu detectei um leve brilho nos ossos. Como se os ossos brilhassem. – ela explicou abrindo a imagens na tela do computador para descrever melhor à amiga.

- Eu isolei a imagens em várias camadas e descobri que a leve brilho, como que purpurina ou gliter nos ossos. Somente com o computador eu pude ver isso. Há olho nu, não a brilho algum nem nada. Não sei ainda o que é mais assim que tiver alguma informação eu te passo. – ela falou.

- Obrigada Ângela. – Brennan disse.

- Quem você e o Booth vão ser? Irmãos? Primos? Amantes?... – ela perguntou comum sorriso de contentamento.

- Nós estamos trabalhando Ânge. Não é momento apropriado para esse tipo de conversa. – Brennan comentou séria. – Booth esta sobre pressão aqui, o clima também esta tenso. Um secretário americano morto e o presidente querendo saber o que aconteceu. – ela disse cortando qualquer nova chance para Ângela falar.

- Me desculpe. Não foi minha intenção. – Ângela disse percebendo o erro infantil que cometerá com a amiga. – Olhe, cuidado. Tenha muito cuidado. Você nem deveria estar nessa história de espionagem. – ela comentou.

- Booth precisa de mim Ângela. Eu tenho que ajudá-lo a pegar o culpado pelo assassinato. De qualquer forma eu teria que participar afinal, estou identificando o corpo que só será liberado depois do final das investigações. Se descobrirmos quem e porque aconteceu vamos voltar logo. Caso contrário teremos sérios problemas com o governo americano. – explicou. – Por hoje, acredito que vou ficar incomunicável, mas vou te ligar amanhã cedo atrás dos resultados. Diga a Cam que estamos investigando e que estarei passando mais informações amanhã de manhã. Tchau. – Brennan disse ao se despedir e desligar o celular.

- E então, como vamos indo? – perguntou Justine à Brennan.

- Bem, eu acho. – ela estava fazendo as unhas e com uma máscara facial na face. – acredito que é normal. O conceito da mulher se produzir para chamar a atenção. É isso o que o macho alfa quer e se sente estimulado. Tudo gira em volta disso. Estou tentando assimilar esse conceito. – ela disse para Justine que fez uma careta.

- _Chérie_, não se torture mais. Liberte por um momento. Sabemos que esse caso é importante para os nossos países e que temos o dever de servir da melhor forma possível, correto? – ele perguntou para Brennan que estava meio pensativa antes de dar a resposta, o que demorou mais do que devia. – Sim. – ela respondeu.

- Então aproveite o momento e viva.

- Mas eu odeio psicologia. – ela destacou.

- Então somos dois por que eu também detesto. – ele falou, arrancando um pequeno sorriso de Brennan. – Viu só, isso é um começo. Não desperdice sendo quem você sempre é esta noite. Seja alguém que sempre quis ser. – ele comentava.

- E se eu não me adaptar?- ela perguntou meio sem graça e continuou. – Sabe, eu tenho certa dificuldade em me relacionar com as pessoas no geral, de trocar informações e conceito verbal e subjetivo. Não consigo trocar meia dúzia de palavras que façam sentido a maioria das pessoas. – ela comentou.

Justine olhou nos olhos dela que estavam meio tapados com uma rodela de pepino em cada olho. Ele retirou as rodelas, olhou para seus olhos e comentou.

- Não é fácil deixar de ser quem somos de uma hora para outra _chérie_. Ainda mais se houver uma couraça bem grossa em volta que demorou muito para ser feita. – ele disse. - Porém nos piores casos temos que nos adaptar. Isso você sabe fazer não é? Mesmo que não seja a todo o instante. Tenho certeza que no momento certo, na hora certa vai saber desempenhar o seu papel. Todos nós fazemos isso todo o dia sem saber. A única diferença é que você vai saber o que esta fazendo. – ele concluiu olhando para ela e depois olhou em volta e completou. – Além disso, você deve ser mesmo muito cega pra não agarrar aquele homem. Um _homme_ daquele porte, que transpira virilidade e você não faz nada? – ele pergunta ao mesmo tempo em que mexe a cabeça em negação.

- Booth é meu parceiro há 4 anos. Não tenho intenção alguma de estragar nosso relacionamento. – ela comentou colocando novamente a rodela de pepino nos olhos.

- _Oh, arrête. Halte à cette discussion_. (Vamos parar com essa conversinha) – Justine disse arrancando novamente as rodelas de pepino dos olhos de Brennan.

- Não, você não me conhece e não conhece ao Booth. Nós somos parceiros. Trabalhamos juntos e nos preocupamos um com o outro. É isso o que um parceiro faz pelo outro e não ficar de conversa com um estranho sobre se tenho ou não um caso com ele. Nós precisamos saber o que aconteceu e o que levou a morte do senador Franklin aqui em Paris. Precisamos de provas o quanto antes da ligação no assassinato com August ou não. Não vou colocar tudo a perder. Então, _Couper les conneries que vous_. – ela falou perdendo a compostura e a recuperando em seguida.

Justine olhou para ela e bateu palmas.

- _Bravo! Bravo!_ Pensei que não iria conseguir colocar esse sangue de barata pra correr nessas veias. Mas o que vi me deixou satisfeito _chérie_. – ele falou. – Tens potencial. Quer saber, vou fazer uma transformação em você que vai deixá-la irreconhecível. _Permettez-nous de commencer_! (Vamos começar) – ele disse olhando no espelho que dava para olhar nos olhos dela mesmo de costas e disse - Quando terminar tudo isso, pode escolher continuar ou não com a fantasia. – ele falou no duplo sentido e pegando sobre a mesa um baú.

Ela lhe deu um leve sorriso de aceitação e compreensão quanto ao comentário. Enfim estava fazendo progressos.

Booth estava nervoso. Já estava pronto à quase uma hora ali. Mas estava impecável. Usava um traje esporte com uma camisa preta e calças combinando. Esta super elegante. O cabelo havia sido cortado, barba feita, usava sapatos italianos. Tudo do bom e do melhor. Mas estava preocupado. Ligou várias vezes para o Instituto e para o FBI atrás de informações e passando também aos superiores. Ficara ocupado aprendo sobre August e seu estilo de vida. Traçara um plano com o detetive se algo desse errado também. Mas o que o estava o deixando preocupado era para o fato de não poder ver Brennan Ele não conseguira achá-la em parte alguma. Além disso, estava muito nervoso com o que iriam fazer. Lancrocx estava no atelier com ele. Já passava das 9:00 PM no seu relógio.

- Ei, não estamos atrasados não? Esta ficando tarde. – ele comentou com Lancrocx.

- Nada disso. A festa esta marcada para começar somente quando August chegar. Ele só chega nesse horário. O importante é que vocês cheguem ao mesmo horário que ele assim não levantam tantas suspeitas.

- Mas cadê a Bones? Por que não me deixaram falar com ela nem vê-la. Ela deve estar preocupada tanto quanto eu. – ele falou indo até a grande janela.

- Calma homem. – Lancrocx disse. Olha, eu vou ao banheiro. Eu volto logo. – ele disse e saiu do ateliê deixando Booth sozinho.

Booth ficou pensando na loucura que estava a ponto de fazer. Uma operação como aquela era suicídio. Como pode colocar a sua vida e de Brennan nas mãos desses franceses. Tinha que ficar alerta, qualquer coisa que sentisse que fosse dar errado, ele e Brennan sairiam do país num piscar de olhos. Já dera ligações sobre o que iria fazer e se algo desse errado aquela noite.

Olhou para o céu, estava bonito e estrelado como a cidade de Paris.

Ficara tão ausente por uns instantes que não percebeu a presença no atelier. Ao sentir isso pensou que Lancrocx havia retornado. Mas algo estava diferente, o ar ficou pesado e se encheu de um delicioso perfume. Olhando pelo próprio vidro da janela viu o reflexo de duas esmeraldas que brilhavam mais que toda a cidade de Paris em sua direção. Parecia outro mundo, outro lugar e tudo parou. Booth virou-se e viu Brennan na sala. A meia luz da sala dava um ar mágico. Ela um vestido preto e prata bem justo com uma única alça delicada com cristais, um pouco mais abaixo dos joelhos o que dava a impressão de que era a própria pele dela, sem qualquer roupa. Booth já não raciocinava e nem disfarçava, só olhava. O busto estava bem marcado pelo vestido de forma que o decote terminava bem embaixo, somente para provocar a imaginação se fosse um milímetro mais baixo. Usava saltos altíssimos e bem finos, com uma pequena bolsa na mão esquerda que brilhava como seus olhos e a pulseira de cristal, ou seriam diamantes?

Mas não era somente a roupa que havia mudado. Ela estava com o cabelo comprido. Ia até o meio das costa pelo que dava pra ver, ou imaginar. Já não tinha mais noção. Estava ondulado, cachos brilhantes e macios. Imaginou tocá-la.

- Como estou? – ela perguntou para ele. – Diga com sinceridade. – ela pediu.

Booth ficou alguns segundos analisando a figurada de Brennan. Nunca a vira tão bonita e olha que não lhe faltaram oportunidades.

- Você esta linda e incrivelmente maravilhosa, Temperance. – ele disse. Foi somente isso o que ele disse por que era a única coisa que conseguia dizer, pois na sua cabeça tudo virara algodão.

- Me chamou de Temperance. Você nunca me chama de Temperance. – ela disse não prestando a atenção aos elogios abstratos, mas pelo fato de ele tê-la chamado pelo nome. Ficou envergonhada mas continuou. – Quer dizer, não esta exagerado? Justine me convenceu a colocar o aplique no cabelo pra mudar um pouco. Assim eu ficarei menos evidente afinal, muita gente me conhece. – ela comentou olhou para ele.

Booth não conseguiu falar. Caramba, a mulher tava um sonho. Ele tava louco pra agarrar ela. Por Deus! – ele pensou nisso e nas conseqüências. Em seguida pensou em algo pra dizer.

- Você esta perfeita. Perfeita Bones. – foi o que ele disse ao se aproximar dela como um tigre cercando uma presa. Ele ficou ali na sua frente encarando-a, querendo dizer algo mais quando Justine e Lancrocx retornaram ao atelier quebrando a áurea.

- Estão prontos? – Justine perguntou olhando para Brennan e Booth ali na sala. – Nossa, eu me superei dessa vez. Agora é com vocês. Já sabem o que fazer e o que dizer.

_Pour commencer la fête. _

_(_Que comece a festa)

_Suíte._


End file.
